Who to Choose
by BlackAngel536
Summary: Hinata,Sasuke,and Naruto have been friends since they were five. Now they have graduated from the academy and end up on the same team. Sasuke and Naruto are starting to have feelings for Hinata,but will she choose one of them or her crush Itachi.OOC
1. A New Team And A Date

**

* * *

Summary: ****Hinata,****Sasuke, and Naruto**** have been friends since they were five years old. Now they have graduated from the academy and end up on the same team. ****Sasuke and Naruto**** are starting to have feelings for ****Hinata****, but will she choose one of them or her crush Itachi. ****Characters will be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Naruto**** or any of the characters in this ****fic****. Because if I did I would have ****Hinata ****would be show up a lot in each episode ****and she would end up with ****Sasuke, Itachi, ****Gaara, or Naruto.**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1**

"Well I think that was just a waste of my time. I mean we all already new eachother and all he really told us was his name," said Sasuke referring to the little meeting we had with our new sensei.

"I think Kakashi-sensei is a pervert. Did you see that book he was reading? He had the nerve to read it infront of us!," I exasperated.

"What about you Naruto? What did you think of him?," I questioned. When I looked at him he had this blank look on his face with drool coming down the side of his mouth while mumbling something about ramen. _Is he sleeping with his eyes open? Man that is so creepy. _I snapped my fingers in front of his face a few times to get his attention and nothing happened.

"Sasuke look at Naruto. Don't you think it's creepy to sleep with your eyes open like that? Try to get his attention for me. I think he's day dreaming about ramen or something." I said while nudging Sasuke and staring at Naruto.

"Lets leave him like that and see how long it will take for him to wake up and have an outburst," said Sasuke with a smirk. _I guess it will be funny to see how long it will be until he starts to scream that we left him here by himself._

"Alright lets go before he wakes up. Which I don't think will be anytime soon the way he's drooling like that." I said while beginning to walk toward Sasuke's place.

* * *

When we got to his house only Itachi was there and he was studying a scroll on some new jutsus. I looked at him for the longest before catching myself and looking away. _I hope he didn't notice me staring at him. Oh, of course he did he's a fifthteen year old anbu for goodness sake! _He looked up and greeted us with his usual node and hello which snapped me out of my mental battle. Then he gave me a smile which would of made me melt on the spot if it wasn't for me trying to keep up the act of not having a crush on him. I smiled back maybe a little to widely. I thought I saw Sasuke scowl when we smiled at each other but I just dismissed it. 

"You two got your team today didn't you? I'm guessing that you two ended up together along with Naruto," we both nodded. For some reason the Uchiha except Naruto more than most of the village. I am still trying to figure out why they treat him so hatefully. I am kind of glad they do though because if they didn't we might not be friends like we our now and I might not have my crush on Itachi.

**

* * *

Flashback**

I was swinging on the swings alone when I see this raven-haired boy about my age come up and stare at me. I ask him if he wants to swing but he just keeps staring. Next thing I know I am on the ground because he pushed me off the swing. I get up and see he has got on the swing himself. _Didn't I just ask him if he wanted to swing. But, no he has to push me to get his way. I'll show that big meanie._ I walk up behind him like I would push him on the swing as if we were friends. Instead of that I push him on the ground like he did me. He turns around while wiping his face off with an angry look on his face.

"What did you do that for!" he yelled to me. Man he had alot of nerve.

"What do you mean what I do that for?! You pushed me first and I pushed you to get you back for pushing me! I even asked you if you wanted to swing but, instead you push me to get your way!" now I was just as angry as him.

Within a few secounds we are both on the ground fighting with us scratching, punching, kicking, biting, and hair pulling. I have the upper hand and about to punch him when I hear someone crying in an alley not to far from us. We both stopped what we were doing to see this bright haired blonde boy around our age being picked on by two kids who look about one our two years older than us.

"Hey kid why don't you go home and cry to mommy. Oh wait my bad you don't have one do you. Poor little blonde boy has no mommy or daddy to comfort him," said the brunette one while the other black haired one smirked and just followed along with his arms crossed. What he said infuriated me becuse my mom had passed away not to long ago with the birth of my little sister Hanabi.

Me and the boy I was just fighting with stood up and watched a little longer. Seeing the two boy kick and throw more insults at the defenceless boy. I started to walk over there with an angry look on my litle face and uncounciusely activating my bynakugan without me knowing it.

"Hey! Why don't you back off him!," the two boys turned around to face me and the boy I was fighting who I didn't notice had followed me. They took one look at my bynakugan eyes and shrunk. The blonde boy looked at me and the raven-haired boy with amazment and gratitude. I was about to punch the black haired one in the face when the boy beside me beat me to it. I looked at him for the first time since I came over here and noticed the Uchiha symbol on the back. _Nice going Uchiha boy. Maybe I misjudged you. _I went after the little ring leader who wasn't hard to beat at all and that surprised me.

After the older boys ran off yelling that they would get us back one day we both turned to the boy who was being picked on before. I smiled warmly at him and made him blush a little which I didn't notice then I grabbed his hand to help him up off the ground.

"You two didn't have to do that you know? I-I could of handled those big boys by myself but, I really appreciated it though! My name is Naruto Uzamaki!," he inquired toward us.

"It's ok I wanted to help you. Plus that comment about you not having a mom or parents kind of got to me. My mom passed away not to long ago. My name is Hinata Hyuuga." Then I remebered the other boy next to me."Hey Uchiha why did you help him anyways you just got done pushing me off the swing and me kicking your butt afterwards." I turned to the raven-haired boy. He seemed a little surprised that I even gestured toward him.

"I just felt a little bad for him that's all. By the way my name is Sasuke Uchiha." I looked at him like he was crazy._ If he felt bad for him what did he feel when he had pushed me off the swing?!_

"Would you two like to go play or something? We could all be friends or maybe bestfriends! I have never had a friend before." he said to me and Sasuke._ Ahh! He is so cute! I would love to be his bestfriend but, maybe not that Sasuke kid though I guess I can put up with him so we can be friends._

"I would like that very much. What about you Uchi-I mean Sasuke?," he looked at me then Naruto like he wasn't sure but then he humped his shoulders and mumbled a whatever like he didn't care he had just gained two new best friends.

"Ok new bestfriends lets play tag! I'll be it first and now your it," Naruto yelled after tagging Sasuke and running around saying "you can't catch me." For the next hour or so we played tag and hide and seek.

"Sasuke. Who are these new friends you have? A blonde boy and a cute little indigo-haired girl."said a boy who looked around eight-years-old and similar to Sasuke. His comment made me blush.

"Hi big brother this is Hinata and Naruto. They're my new friends." he said referring to Naruto and I.

"We're not just his friends we're his new bestfriends." I nodded my head in agreement to Naruto's statement.

"Bestfriends. We'll that's very interesting to know. My name is Itachi. Aren't you the Hyuga heir?" I nodded my head.

"You're an heir Hinata?! That is so cool!" Naruto screamed with excitement and I smiled at him and his enthusiamsim.

"So my little brother has some new friends and one is the heir to the Hyuga clan. Maybe you should come over and play with him some time." me and Naruto beamed.

"It's time for you to go home now Sasuke. I can ask mother and father if your friends can come over the house tommorrow. Is that ok with you two." we nodded our heads.

"Alright, I'm sure they will be ok with it so come to the entrance of the Uchiha compound tommorrow arternoon. I will be there to show you to our house." Itachi said. When we both argreed he walked off with Sasuke on his back. Later on Naruto and I had to go home because it was getting late. On my way home I couldn't stop thinking about Sasukes older brother and be eager to see him tommorrow. Since then we have been inseperable and I have had a secret crush on Itachi.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Yeah, where are mother and father at?" Itachi looked up from his scroll again. 

"There was a meeting today so they might not be here for a while," after he said that I remembered we had left Naruto. I wonder if he is still there. Just then we heard a scream and someone calling me and Sasuke's names. I smiled and giggled when I heard that while Sasuke just smirked.

"What is so funny? And what is with that screaming?" Itachi questioned.

"Well me and Sasuke had left Naruto by him self at the training ground when he zoned out on us. I'm guessing he just noticed that we left him there ." I said. Just then a blonde boy came in the room with a annoyed expression on his face looking at me then to Sasuke and finally at Itachi.

"Why did you two leave me there! One minute I am thinking about ramen the next I see I'm all by myself!" Naruto whined.

"We just wanted to see how long it would be until you noticed that we left, dobe. It kind of took you a while too. Makes me wonder how you pasted the exam," Sasuke said. Him saying this made them go into a full on argument which I zoned out of when I noticed Itachi leave the house.

"While you two argue about nonsense I'm going to go home and prepare for tommorrow's survival test," They just ignored me so I tried to get their attention again. "Hey, I think I am going to try slitting my wrist in the bathroom just for fun."I said cheerfully and they still ignored me. That made me kind of angry but, I just dismissed it for now.

While I was walking I kept getting this funny felling to maybe go back and get one of those idiots to walk with me back to the compound but, I just ignored it and went on which was a big mistake. Just when I was about to turn the corner to go down the road towards the Hyuga compound a kunai flew towards me which I dodged easily. In front of me was a Jounin which by the headband I could tell was from the cloud. _Oh crap! I can't take on a Jounin by myself. _I went into my stance and made myself ready for the next attack. The other ninja just smirked when he seen me go into my Hyuga stance.

"The Hyuga heir do you really think you can take me._ No. _I am here to take you back to my leader to learn the secrets of the bynakugan," he looked me up and down. "And maybe have a little fun with you afterwards. You seem a little spunky for your age maybe you'll wear me out instead of the other way around." I was disgusted. What was this guy like twice my age. The damn pervert. Right when he was about to attack me someone blocked him for me. At first I thought it was Sasuke who did it because of the Uchiha symbol on his back but, it was none other than Itachi. Within a few secounds the cloud nin was on the ground unconcious.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah thankyou for helping."

"No problem Hinata-hime."I blushed.

"I am going to summon an animal to send a message to the hokage about him. They will send some anbu to retrieve him. I am going to walk you home the rest of the way just in case someone tries to get to you again. You should tell your father about this."He said. As we where walking to my house I kept getting the feeling that some one was watching me again. I looked up at Itachi to notice him look away quickly. _Is he the one who was staring at me this time? No Itachi has no interest in me. Or does he? I hope he does because that would be so great. _When we got up to my house and I said goodbye someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Itachi holding on to me.

"Is there something wrong Itachi." I said.

"No there isn't anything w-wrong. I was just wondering if m-maybe you would like to um you know go o-out with me sometime." I must had been dreaming so I pinched myself. _Ow, alright I'm not dreaming which is great now back to Itachi. _I looked at him to see he was sweating a little. _Is he scared that I might say no. What is he scared of that for? Of course I'll say yes!_

"Do you mean like a date, Itachi?"

"Hai." He said.

"I would love to go out with you, Itachi. How about we go to the movies after my training with Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei." I said.

"Alright I will pick you up at you house a little later so you can change. Is that ok with you Hinata? I nodded my head. I waved goodbye when he started to leave. I was so speechless about me actuallly going out on a date with Itachi. I went into the house and saw my dad and I suddenly remembered about me being attacked. When I imformed him about it and skipping the part about Itachi asking me out (of course) he asked me how I got away and where did the Cloud nin go to.I told him about Itachi helping me and he going on about it being such a good idea about befriending the Uchiha. _Like it was his idea for me to be friends with Sasuke. _I ate a big dinner because of the whole don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up thing Kakashi-sensei. After dinner I ran up to my room and rummaged threw my closet to pick out something to where for my date with Itachi. _I can not beliece this is happening. He actually asked me out on a date. Oh man I can't wait until that survival test is over so I can change then go out with my Itachi._

* * *

**Author Note: Ok people! I hope you liked the first chapter. If you have any ideas for this story tell me. Review Please! It's my first fanfic so be gentle (begging on hands and knees with puppydog eyes). -BlackAngel536**


	2. Author Note

* * *

**Hey People! I am so sorry for not updating yet, but I have been so busy with school and everything. I mean the teachers have been pilling it on thick ****lately. I rarely had any time to add on to the next chapter. I really don't like school. Well I do like it, but it's just the waking up early part I just don't ****like. If it wasn't for that I'd be all for it(maybe)! Oh, and did you know my birthday just passed on the sixth of February! I am offically 15 now! Yeah me! ****Ok, back to the point I think you'll have the next chapter in aroud next week. So don't worry people be happy and I need more reviews.(Puts on scary voice)Or so help me I will take this story off the web! Don't think I won't I got ideas for other stories going through my head at this very moment. Muhahahahahaha!(Goes back to normal voice) Ok thanks for reading dark-emo-gal, Deadly Desir. NHx3, Nina Natsu, and Kawaiiitahina123. Love Yah! Just for that I am going to read some of your stories when I can and leave good reviews. Take that people who are to lazy to review or who dislike my story. ****-BlackAngel536**

* * *


	3. You're Going Out With Who!

**A/N: I updated aren't you happy! I'm happy so you should be happy. And I really do agree with you KakeruTenshi. School should die!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 

I watched as Naruto stood out in the open demanding to our sensei that they have a fight right then and there fair and square. _What is wrong with him? He should know he shouldn't do something as stupid as that. _He looked like he was doing pretty well until Kakashi-sensei replaced himself with one of Naruto-kun's own clones._ I would go out and help you but, I don't really want to give away my spot. Wait a second is that what I think it is? He is going to destroy him!_

"Naruto look out! He's going to destroy you!," I yelled. What I really didn't expect was for him just to poke him in his butt. _Oh no! He knows where I am now. Maybe if I make two clones and leave one here then have the other run in a different direction than me. _I made my clones and ran to west with the other running to the east and the one that stayed back acting like it was panicking about giving away my spot. I heard a scream from one of my clones and I made it puffed away and its memory came back to me. _So Kakashi-sensei put up a genjutsu with Naruto-kun being hurt did he. Well it's a good thing that was only a clone because I probably would of fainted. _

There was another scream that came from my other clone and the memory came back to me. As soon as it came back I ran to where the clone was before. When I got there I tried not to bust out laughing at what I saw. In the ground in front of me was Sasuke struggling to get out.

"Um, Sasuke-kun." I said while choking back my giggles. He looked up at me and I think I seen a slight blush on his face. I watched as he struggled to get himself free so I went over to help him out. He was half way through when I got to him so I just went behind him and pulled him up with his arms."Man Saskuke your kind of heavy. Maybe you should try and lose some weight." He only snorted in a response.

"Sasuke I think the whole point of this exercise is for us to learn teamwork. Maybe we should get Naruto-kun and work together. We could probably be able to get at least one of the bells or even both if were lucky." He stared at me for a second as if to consider the option of working together.

"I don't think so Hinata-chan. I would do better without you holding me back, maybe I could use Naruto though." As soon as those words came out of his mouth he started to apologize. "I'm so sorry Hianta-chan. I didn't mean that. I just...I just...I-

"Oh, I know exactly what you meant you egotistical (**A/N: Is that a real word?**) jerk." I heard the alarm go off and I stormed off to where we were suppose to meet.

_I can't believe that jerk just called me weak. I use to get that crap from my dad I don't need it from him too. Also he compared me to Naruto! Naruto! I mean he is a fine ninja and all, but my skills surpass his by a lot. I'm probably the same level as Sasuke anyway. He has no right I tell you! _When I got there I saw Naruto tied to a training post. I knew exactly what he had done to get on that post too. "I cannot believe you tried to cheat Naruto. I mean trying to cheat is so unfair to me and Sasuke. _Though I don't really care for Sasuke right now. _We want to eat too you know." I scolded him.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan. I was so hungry and I just couldn't control myself. Could you ever forgive me?" He gave me a pout with puppy dog eyes that could rival the one I use on my father sometimes. I sighed.

"Oh course I can Naruto-kun. Who could stay mad at someone who can give as cute a pout as you? Though it still can't compare to my cute face combined with my pout." I watched as he blushed after I said that. Sasuke came and sat next to me and I just ignored him. I listen as Kakashi-sensei explains that the whole point of this exercise was to learn teamwork and scolded us for not figuring it out. He gave us time to eat (excluding Naruto because of his cheating).

I heard Naruto's stomach growl and started to feel guilty._ I don't sense Kakashi-sensei around and if he isn't at full health he won't be at full strength. _I picked up some of my food and offered some to Naruto. When he seen what I was doing his face brightened up but it then fell.

"Hinata-chan, I don't want you to get in trouble because you tried to help me." He said with a crestfallen face.

"It's ok Naruto I want you to take it. It will help you with your strength." I said.

"She's right Naruto. It will help you get your strength back or else you'll be a burden to the team." said Sasuke.

"Were supposed to be a team and we have to stick together or else well fall apart so take it Naruto." I beamed when he nodded his head. As soon as he took a bite oh my lunch there was Kakashi-sensei. He was in a gigantic storm and which swirl around him in a threatening and scary way. Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, and I shrunk into each other as he spoke in a deadly tone.

"You all have disobeyed me and for that you...pass." He said the last part in his normal calm lazy voice.

"What? We pass!?...We pass!" I heard Naruto exclaim. _We passed and I'm glad about that but, what I'm more excited about being that much closer to going out with Itachi-kun. Oh maybe I should tell them about it? I know they both kind of have a thing for me which they still probably don't think I know about but, they should still be happy for me at least...I think._

I started to giggle to myself with anticipation. Since Kakashi-sensei had been gone for about five minutes now and the affect of knowing that we passed his test had worn off a little bit I really shouldn't be giggling. Sasuke and Naruto both looked at me like I had grown an extra head and then looked at each other.

"Ne, what's so funny Hinata-chan?"Naruto asked me. I looked at him and only giggled some more at his confused and slightly scared expression.

"Really Hinata if you don't stop laughing like that for no reason we'll have to go take you to the crazy house." said Sasuke. I scowled at him and he flinched. I was still a little mad about his comment from earlier, but I can't stay mad at him forever I mean I don't really think he meant to say it.

"I'm just excited about something that's all." I said.

"You seem really happy about it. Can we know what it is?! Please! Please! Pleaseeee!" Naruto begged.

"No it's a secret. If you want to know so badly you have to guess it." I giggled at Naruto's pouting face and Sasuke's questioning one.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know! You won free ramen for a day!" Sasuke and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

"No, Naruto-kun that's not it."

"A week!"

"No."

"A month!"

"No."

"A year!"

"No." I growled starting to get annoyed.

"OH MY GOD! YOU WON RAMEN FOR A LIFETIME!" He yelled.

"It has nothing to do with ramen, Naruto!" He started to pout and sulk after I said that(ahhh so cute!).

"Well why don't you just try telling us instead of making us guess and stop yelling at Naruto**(A/N:Oh my gosh did Sasuke just defend Naruto!? Tis the end of the world.)**." Sasuke said.

"Alright you don't have to bite my head off you know."

"You'll never believe who asked me out yesterday. It was (drum roll please)…Itachi!" I yelled jumping up into the air. They both stared blankly at me until what I just said finally sunk in and they both yelled to me…

"You're going out with who?!"

"Itachi. Isn't it great? I finally get to go on a date with him. I guess me pretending not to like him that way really didn't have much use.

"Yeah."They both mumbled miserably.

"I'm going out with him at….wait! I need to go get ready." I ran off to my house waving good-bye to two depressed young shinobi.

* * *

With Naruto and Sasuke 

"I can't believe that Hinata is actually going out with Itachi. Can you Sasuke?" said Naruto. He looked over to Sasuke to find him with a blank stare which turned into a scowl within a fraction of a second.

"No I really can't believe that. Itachi is known to use girls for his own benefit. I think that we should keep an eye on their "date" just to be sure."

"Alright but how do you think where going to do that? Itachi would sense us from a mile away."

"That's why we need to get some help from someone. Particularly a certain Hyuga boy."

"You mean you want to get help from…"

"Yeah him, but I'm not going to like asking him."

"Me neither. He really gets on my nerves. Thinking he's better than everyone else."

"For Hinata it'll be worth it though."

* * *

With Hinata 

I bust through the gates and ran through the front doors of my house. Right when I was about to run up the stairs to my room to get ready I was stopped by my father. He looked like he had something one his mind so I calmed done and stayed still to listen to what he had to said.

"Hinata I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yes what is it father?"

"I..am sorry for the way I started to treat you after your mother's death. You-You just reminded me of her so much I could barely stand it. Then when you lost to Hanabi even though we both know that you had let her win I got a reason to treat you that way. By scolding you for weakness it was being a substitution for punishing you for reminding me so much of the person I didn't have in my life any more. What I didn't realize then was that I may have lost something very precious and important to me, but I had gained two things that were just as important. You and Hanabi were those two things. You two are both very strong and beautiful young girls…and I am very proud to have you as my daughter Hinata." I smiled and wiped away the tears of joy in my eyes then ran up and embraced my father which took him off guard, but he gradually returned the hug.

'Thank you, I love you so much and could never ask for a better father." I exclaimed.

"You're welcome my precious little angel."I heard him say as I was walking up the stairs and I smiled to myself.

When I got to my very purple and blue room I closed the door and locked it then walked to my bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I brushed my now wild flower smelling shoulder length hair which I started to grow out last year since my father said I would look more like my mother if I did. I then put on the clothes which I had laid out earlier. I put on a black mini skirt with long purple leggings and my weapons pouch strapped to my side. Next I had on a purple quartered sleeved shirt which had the word princess on it. I tied my hair up in a bun with a black ribbon and had bangs on both sides of my face and finally I brushed my teeth washed my face and put a little lip gloss on and my regular black ninja shoes on. Last I put some clear polish on because I had run out of purple.

I heard the bell ring and I hurried down stairs to get the door before my father could. When I got down the stairs I saw I was too late. I slapped my forehead because it looked like my father was lecturing him._ I guess he found out about my date. _I ran and grabbed Itachi and started out the door, but not before yelling good-bye to my father.

"Good-bye Hinata have a nice time. And remember boy I know where you live." I shook my head.

"He didn't say anything bad to you did he, Tachi-kun?" I questioned worried.

"No. Your father can be scary though."I giggled

"You don't have to tell me I live with him remember. Yet who ever heard of the great Itachi Uchiha."I heard him chuckle. _Oh, I love that sexy laugh of his._

"Well I can get scared sometime too you know." He said.

"I guess that's true. Everyone gets scared sometimes I suppose." Then I noticed that I was still holding on to him and I pulled away quickly mumbling a sorry while blushing only to hear him laugh again.

"It's ok I liked it." He put his arm around my waist and my face became inflamed and I would have fainted if it wasn't for his support. And so begins my official first date which so happens to be with my all-time crush Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Author Note: I really don't like it and in the beginning I let Hinata be able to undo a clone at a time and I really doubt they can do that, but I let her do it. So anyways here are the questions to be answered. Is Itachi really using Hinata? If so then why? Who will Naruto and Sasuke get to help them? Will they be able to keep Hinata from getting hurt? The suspence is killing you isn't it?(These questions will not all be answered in the next chapter so stayed tuned.) I'll update again as soon as I can. I would like to have at least fifteen to twenty reviews before I update again. So Please Review Review Review! -BlackAngel536**


End file.
